Tony meets Jason
Tony meets Jason is the first story in the Tony meets Jason series and takes place July 13, 2012, which was a Friday in real-life. Plot The Book begins with a short summary of Jasons death and Pamela ending up getting her head chopped of by Alice Hardy, the only survivor of her murder rampage in 1980. The Prolouge then goes on and tells small bits of Friday the 13th part 2-4 and 6. The Book then flashes forward 55 years after Jasons death to July 13, 2012. In a house near Camp Crystal Lake, A group of teenagers has their hideout. Leader Tony is a 16 year old troublemaker who is in love with the sweet girl Alice. His best friend Jack, a cool boy is together with the brave girl Daphne who likes fashion. Other members in the gang is Lampwick, the clumsy and sometimes stupid one, the brave and impulsive Ross, Tony's other good friend Thomas and a boy called Professor. After checking his computer, Tony decides that they will go to Camp Crystal Lake in order to solve the mystery about Jason and Pamela. First, he is questioned by Jack, Daphne and Alice, but when resures them that he will make them safe. When the arrive, Tony splits the gang up and sends Jack and Daphne to search in Cabin B, Lampwick to search in the area surrounding the lake, Thomas to search in the woods, Professor to search in various spots and Ross to search in Cabin C. Tony and Alice heads of to search in the main cabin. When searching, Tony stumbles upon the body of Ned Rubinstein lying on a wardrobe. Meanwhile, Jack and Daphne searches for clues in Cabin B, Jack finds a machete with the letter B on it, a half smoked joint and a old and moldy green chemise with dried blood on it. When Daphne sees the clues, she puzzles the joint and chemise together with Jack Burrell, a victim who was murdered by Jason Voorhees. After Daphne walks upstairs, Jack is murdered when Jason shovels an arrow through the bed he was lying on and into his throat. When Daphne returns down, she only finds a blood puddle in the bed. After calling Tony who soon figures out that Jack was killed, Daphne walks out to get some air, but gets killed when Jason fires an arrow which hits her in the back. Meanwhile, Lampwick goes into the lake with a submarine that Professor build and finds some bodies in the water and a broken canone. After taking the clues to the surface he continues with his search, but when he reaches the surface, when looking around, Lampwick fails to notice Jason behind him and gets a machete in the face, killing him. After that, Ross, who walks around inside Cabin C finds a photo album with pictures of Jason as a kid, giving it to Tony who thinks it's a great clue. Meanwhile, Thomas is murdered when he gets stabbed by a pitchfork and then pinned to a tree with arrows. When looking in the pantry for something to eat, Alice suddenly stumbles over a newspaper article about Jason's Death, which tells that the drowning only was a tragic accident. At the same time, Ross who now completed the search inside Cabin C takes a promenade and when he returns, he spots someone enter Cabin C, thinking it's only one of his friends, he walks over to tell him or her that he already had searched through the cabin. When he enters the cabin, it turns out it was a trap, and Jason kills him buy slicing his throat. Later, Professor analyzes all the clues and leaves the resultats in his labratory he invented shortly before being killed by Jason who slits his throat and cuts off his ear. When Tony goes into the lab, he founds Professor dead and completes the research himself, writing Jasons weaknesses and facts on a paper he buts in his pants. When walking back to the main cabin to meet up with Alice, he gets attacked by Jason but succeds to knock him out with a spear he took with him. After knocking out Jason, Tony goes into a outhouse to pee, leaving the spear outside. When Tony urinates, Jason takes his spear and stabbs it through the outhouse wall and into Tony's back, killing him and making Alice the only survivor. When Tony not shows up at the door in the main cabin, she goes to the lab but does not find anyone. When she returns to the main cabin, she discovers Tony's spear lying on one of the sofas, covered in blood. Worried, she goes out searching for his friends but does not find anyone. Suddenly, she bumps into Jason who attacks her, Alice manages to talk with him and tries to say she is there to help him, failing miserably. When fleeing from the murder, she finds the remains of her friends everywhere, however, manages to knock out Jason who lands on the ground. After knocking him out, Alice sits down in a canone and sciently floats on the water. The Next morning, she wakes up in the canone, thinking she sees Jason in the woods, she gets so terrifierd that she falls into the water and his knocked out. It however turns out to be a dream and she wakes up in the lair without any clues of how she got there. The story ends with Alice looking on pictures of her friends on the wall, sad becouse the big loss of friends. Trivia *Mostly of the kills (except for Daphne) was based on other kills from Friday the 13th. *This is the first story in the Tony meets Jason series. *In a alternative script, Alice was not in the story, and three other characters (Gads, Dr. Stupid and Alfred) was in the story. Also, In the orginal script, Tony was the only one alive, Daphne was killed by having her leg smashed, Ross was hanging upside down in a snare trap before getting his throat slit, Thomas was stabbed under the chin with a screwdriver. Kills *Barry - Stabbed in Stomac *Claudette - Throat Slit *Mrs Voorhees - Head chopped of *Jack - Stabbed in the neck/throat with arrow from under a bed. *Daphne - Hit in the back, legs and head by arrows. *Lampwick - Machete to the face *Thomas - Throat slashed, hit by arrows *Ross - Throat Slit *Professor - Throat Slit, ear cut off *Tony - Stabbed in back with spear through an outhouse wall. Goofs *The Bodies is not rotten or changed even through it was almost 30 years after the victims was murdered. *In the Photo album, it appearntly exists pictures of Baby Jason together with a unknown female person, but Pamela was the only person Jason met before his death. Category:Stories